Kisses
by Person95
Summary: A series of one shots all centered on the story of Sabrina and Puck.
1. Cry

_The summary: Sabrina is sad and Puck happens to be the one to comfort her._

**Cry**

Sabrina couldn't help it. She was just _so_ sad. It was like everything was weighing on her and she just wanted to cry. She was a little surprised as well. For years she hadn't cried once, the thought not even passing through her head. She had to be strong then, for Daphne. Plus, it wasn't like anything bad had happened to her lately. Puck had been nicer than usually and hadn't pulled a prank on her in days- although something was brewing. She could tell every time she looked at him because he got a sly look on his face and started smirking.

Daphne had been nice as well, treating Sabrina as she usually did, Granny barely bothered her and made _good _food (none of that nasty stuff she used to make), and no mention of the Scarlet Hand had been mentioned in the past week. Even her Mom and Dad were being great, not fighting with each other or with Sabrina.

But still... Sabrina had the urge to just breakdown crying. The works too- snotty nose, red rimmed eyes, can't breathe crying.

_Why?_ Sabrina thought. _Why now?_ But it didn't matter. Already she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. _What's wrong with me?_ By the time she finally thought of the answer, tears had already begun to slip down her face and once it started there was no stopping it.

For hours all Sabrina did was curl up on her bed, hugging her pillow, and just cry.

Halfway through someone started to open her door. Sabrina, not wanting anyone to see her like this, sat up and started to wipe away her tears and her snot with a tissue. Silently the door slipped open, and in came a creeping Puck holding a basketball under his arm and glue in his hand.

When Puck saw Sabrina sitting on the bed, his face immediately flushed and a guilty look crossed his face as he tried to hide the basketball behind his back. Slowly he stuttered out an, "Uh, I-I-I-I," stopping when Sabrina suddenly burst out into tears.

Puck froze, not sure what to do. In all of his five thousand years of living, not once had he had to deal with _tears._ They were every mans kryptonite. He was pretty sure though, that leaving was not an option. _Screw it,_ Puck thought. _I just came in here to stick a ball to her head, not to deal with, with, with _this!

Deciding to escape while he could, Puck slowly inched toward the door.

Sabrina's voice interrupted his plan. "Just leave me alone!" she cried, turning herself so her back was to him, obviously unaware he was planning on doing just that.

_Shoot!_ Puck thought, upset with Sabrina. _Now I_ can't _go! I won't have her thinking I'll follow her every order! _

Now he freely walked over to the door and closed it, not wanting anyone to see what he was about to do. After he closed the door, he set the basketball and glue on the ground and walked over to where Sabrina was.

Every cell in his body was screaming at him to turn around and leave the room. Still, he persevered and laid down next to Sabrina, wrapping his arms around her the way guys in TV did when a girl cried.

Sabrina froze, but kept crying. "Pu-uck," she hiccuped. "What are yo-u doing?"

Puck scowled from his position, knowing she couldn't see it but still making a little face. "I'm comforting you, Grimm."

"Wh-wh-why?" she sobbed.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Because you're crying."

Sabrina gave up her questioning and went back to crying, trying to ignore Puck's arms that ran around her waist.

For thirty seconds, Puck was quiet until he got bored. Then he started tapping his finger against Sabrina's stomach and sighing.

"W-ill you st-op?" Sabrina asked.

"Why are you crying," Puck questioned, ignoring Sabrina. Puck propped himself on his elbow, moving it slightly out from underneath Sabrina. She waited patiently until Puck got himself comfortable, looking down at her face from a slightly forward position.

"You'll make fun of me," Sabrina whispered.

With a sigh, upset that Sabrina made him come to this, Puck said back, "No, I won't." Every word felt like it was ripping him apart.

Sabrina turned around to face him and Puck laid down next to her, moving his elbow back where it wrapped dutifully around her. "You promise?" Sabrina asked.

With another sigh, Puck replied, "Promise."

Sabrina sniffed and said, "Nobody loves me!" before she started sobbing again, burying her head in Puck's green hoodie.

After a few moments, Puck got mad. _I give up my prank, I comfort and cuddle with her, I freakin' promise not to tease her all because she doesn't think she's _loved? _I gave up my manly pride for _that?

Disentangling himself from her limbs (somehow, Sabrina had managed to get not only her arms wrapped around him, but her legs entangled with his), Puck stood up glaring down at Sabrina's confused tear-covered face.

"You think nobody _loves _you? You have to be the most loved child on the _planet!_ You have Daphne, who wants to _be_ you, you have Granny, who gave up her favorite foods for you, you have your Mom and Dad who stopped fighting_ for you_, you have all the ever afters who have be reduced to talking about the Scarlet hand in secret because Snow White and Prince Charming know how much that upsets you. Why do you think they do that? Because they hate you and don't love you? No! If anything, they love you _too_ much! My _father_ hated me. I would give anything to have all the love you're getting right now!"

Unfortunately, his speech seemed to have the opposite effect. Sabrina started crying harder and yelled, "I know! But I'm still sad!" She buried her head in the pillow and her sobs shook the bed. Immediately Puck felt bad, running over to the bed and wrapping her in his arms again, this time murmuring apologies in her ear.

"I don't know what's wrong with me!" Sabrina mumbled into Puck's hoodie.

After Puck holding her for a few minutes, something clicked inside Sabrina which made her cry even harder. "I do know!" Sabrina sobbed, looking up at Puck's face.

"What?" Puck asked, his face showing relief.

"If everybody loves me so much, how come I don't have a boyfriend?" Sabrina returned her head to Puck's hoodie.

_At least I know how to solve this one,_ Puck thought, a smirk settling on his face. _It appears someone can't get enough of the Puck's love train. _His chest puffed up with pride. He tried not to brag, but one kiss from the Puck-King and girls keep running back for more.

After pulling Sabrina up, Puck planted one directly on her lips, turning over so her body was beneath his. He put his elbows on either side of her head and deepened the kiss, happy when she kissed him back. This went on for several minutes, although if you ask either of them, they'll say it was more like seconds, before they both realized they were kissing _each other. _

Puck jumped off Sabrina like she was soap and stammered his way to the door, his face tomato red. Sabrina was no better, trying to scoot back so their would be enough distance between both of them, but she misjudged where she was and ended up falling off the bed. In normal circumstances, Puck would have laughed but he was thinking about how he had just been kissing _Sabrina_ and _liking _it.

Firmly out the door, both gave a sigh of relief, both horrified that they had both enjoyed it, and both wishing it would happen again.

After Puck had close the door, he leaned against the wall next to her room and smiled. _I don't see what the big deal about tears are anymore,_ Puck thought, his pride once again swelling. _As far as I'm concerned, she can cry anytime she wants to. And she didn't even punch me this time!_

It was only ten years later after both had been married to each other that they realized Sabrina had stopped crying.


	2. Wrong

_Story: *Spoilers for The Inside Story* Puck's thoughts as he thinks about Sabrina._

**Wrong**

_Sabrina was wrong._

Puck sat, staring at the wall, surprised by the revelation.

_Sabrina was wrong, _Puck thought a small smirk on his face. It was gone just as fast because Puck had just realized this had to be the first time Sabrina was blatantly wrong and Puck couldn't rub it in. Okay, well, maybe one day he could, but not today. Not now.

A scowling Puck got up and paced a few steps before turning and kicking the wall. _Not one of my brightest ideas,_ Puck thought, now clutching his hurt foot. Of all the things he had to be right about, this was not what he wanted.

Why couldn't he just stay eleven years old forever? Who ever thought inventing girls would be fun?

Why did he ever have to meet stupid Sabrina _Grimm?_

The name should be poison to him, bringing up bad memories of being stuck here in Fairyport landing. Everafters here _hated_ the name Grimm, except for a special few who had gotten used to Fairyport Landing or had just befriended the Grimms. Puck shouldn't fall under either category! He was the trickster king, friend to only other fellow tricksters and the Grimms were certainly not tricksters.

Especially not Sabrina.

And yet when he thought about leaving the Grimms and going back to that little place in the woods, he felt sick and almost vomited. Pictures of the Grimms dead flooded his mind, because surely they would be dead if he wasn't there to protect them.

Daphne's throat slit, her pig-tails the only thing holding her up, Granny (not that he would probably ever see her again) hanged and her body spasming, and Sabrina tortured. The latter was the worst of all. For some reason, imagining Sabrina's blond hair red with blood and not dye made Puck want to scratch out his eyeballs, hearing her imaginary screams made him want to scream, seeing life leave her eyes made Puck want to _cry._

_ Dear God, _Puck thought feeling the prickling behind his eyes. _I'm the trickster king and they do not cry. No matter the reason._

Thinking this brought the pictures back and Puck raced out of the little alcove he discovered.

_Stop._

But the pictures didn't. Puck liked to blame his dad for this, because really, what person every imagined their friends dead? His father had to be to blame. Before Puck was considered an outcast his father had taken him on outings that involved death, killing, and torture. Really, skinning a rabbit when you were four would give anybody nightmare or at least the kind of problems that gave therapists patients.

Still running, Puck found the person he was looking for and with a mighty breath he screamed: "Hey Ugly! I can smell all the way from over here!"

That caught her attention. "At least I can count to three!" Sabrina yelled back. Puck cackled. Disaster averted (really, what was the point of tear ducts? Life would be so much simpler without them). Walking up to Sabrina, he matched her pace and looked at her hands, which were carrying a giant pale of water that seemed to weigh more than she did.

"Give that to me. Your weak arms can't handle the weight," Puck said, grabbing the water bucket and yanking it out of her hands. He succeeded in getting the bucket, but he also spilled water on Sabrina inadvertently. "Oops."

For what felt like a minute Puck and Sabrina stared at the water spot on Sabrina's shirt that ended up dripping on her pants in a way that...

"Hey Grimm!" Puck laughed. "You peed yourself!"

And with that, Sabrina's glared at Puck, her eyes so angry that Puck almost thought she would burn a hole right threw him. "What. Did. You. Say?" Sabrina asked.

"What? Now you got hearing problems too?" Puck responded, grinning. "I said, 'You peed yourself.'"

Puck only had a few seconds worth of gloating before Sabrina's fist was flying towards his face. With only a few milliseconds before her fist landed on his perfect face, Puck managed a quick dodge that left Sabrina angrier. "What? It's not my fault you can't control your bladder."

Sabrina managed a little squeek of annoyance before saying, "Do you ever think before you speak?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Puck thought about his last sentence and tried to figure out what Sabrina could possibly mean. After still not getting it, he felt stupid, which made him mad, which in turn made the bucket of water in his hands all the more dangerous.

Sabrina seemed to realize this too because she started to back away. However, before she could get to far, Puck lifted the bucket up over her head and dumped the entire contents all over her.

The entire camp heard Sabrina's yell. "PUCK!" Then the entire camp, with a knowing look, carried on with their business.

Puck, however, was desperately trying to escape the mad clutches of Sabrina. Tried of running, he opened his wings and started to fly only to feel Sabrina yank him down until he was flat on his back.

"Hey! These wings are sensitive! Be careful."

"You should have thought of that before you dumped all the water on me!" Sabrina made sure to emphasize all her ideas with pointing at Puck. But Puck, grabbed her arm and pulled her down, which was, yet again, not one of his brightest ideas.

"God your wet!" Puck said, pushing Sabrina away from him and jumping up.

"That's what happens when you dump water on someone."

Not bothering to even glare at Sabrina Puck started to fan his shirt with his hands. There was a huge imprint of where Sabrina landed noted by what was wet and what wasn't.

Sabrina grinned evilly. "Hey Puck."

"What?"

"You look like you peed."

Puck paused, brief horror overcoming him as he looked down at his pants.

"How's that for justice?" Sabrina asked, watching Puck as he realized that, indeed, it did look like he had peed.

As Sabrina laughed, Puck tackled her. Now that he was wet, there was nothing that could make him look worse than he did, and he hated- HATED- being laughed at (unless there was a cool prank).

After rolling around for a few moments, Puck stopped and made sure her arms were held down (he didn't want her to try and punch him again).

"Now," Puck stated, "justice will be served." As he leaned over Sabrina, about to spit down onto her face, he felt the heart-pounding, light-headed feeling that had become the norm around Sabrina.

_Stupid girls,_ Puck thought, getting a good spit ball built up. Sabrina had started to realize what was going to happen and was now trying to escape. _Making you want to do things._

Just as he was about to spit, Sabrina in a last effort, sat up as far as she could (which was enough to reach Puck's face) and kissed him.

The heart-pounding got worse, so bad he thought it was going to explode. He felt like he was on fire and his light-headedness (which was usually bad) was almost double. In fact, he had trouble thinking at all.

Not exactly sure what was going on, Puck let go of Sabrina's arms, just enough that she could move them around. Then, in one swift movement, she moved her arms out and pushed him off her.

Still in a daze, Puck could only watch as Sabrina laughed and sprinted away with the water bucket.

_Yep,_ Puck thought hazily. _Sabrina was wrong._

_ We will get married someday._


	3. Little Baker Man

**Little Baker Man**

_3 minutes left..._

Puck's favorite time in the world was when him and Sabrina would snuggle. Yes, he complained about. Yes, he would make faces whenever Sabrina suggested it. And _yes,_ so okay, he would sometimes sabotage it with a nicely timed prank. But really, did you expect the king of pranksters to just come out and admit that he liked the feeling of Sabrina's arms around him? Of his arms around her? Of the smell her hair had when it was buried under his nose?

No. Of course not.

It was more than just those three things of course, but he didn't want to go too much in depth with the subject. Otherwise, he might just swipe Sabrina up here and now, drag her of to bed and wrap his wings around her.

First reason he couldn't do that would be because no matter how old he got, he was still the king of tricksters. Second of all, they had things more important they needed to do.

The main reason was staring him in the eyes.

_ Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

Oh, how he wished he could pick up the fat little baker man with the clock on his stomach and through him out the window. Or stuff him down the garbage disposal. Maybe, after this, Sabrina would let him carry the little baker man to the garage where he could run him over with the lawn mower.

Already, his imagination was off with all he could do with the baker man so he wouldn't tick any longer.

As if sensing the direction of his thoughts, Sabrina wrapped her arms around him, curling up to his side, silently asking him to return the favor and curl up to her.

Not needing to be asked twice, Puck followed suit. He pulled her to his lap, burying his face in her hair (red now because of his most recent prank), and slowly moved one hand to her lower back while moving the other to the upper part of her arm furthest from him.

Oh, how he liked to snuggle.

He blamed his mother and father for that. If they had held him more, maybe he wouldn't seek comfort in the arms of another.

At least, that's what he told himself. Whatever he could do to validate the snuggling he did.

If he had a headache, snuggling was okay.

If he had a bad day at work (which was everyday- how do people enjoy going to work?), snuggling was okay.

If Sabrina had a headache, snuggling was okay.

If Sabrina had a bad day at work (not as often), snuggling was okay.

Honestly, it was only his manly pride that kept him from admitting his love of snuggling.

When he and Sabrina had first started dating, the idea of snuggling had him running out the door in fear. Lucky for him, Sabrina wasn't to happy about the idea either. Even at the age of 14, he still hadn't acquired a liking for baths, so getting close to him probably wasn't on her mind.

When he was sixteen, the stink was having a major affect on his life. In order to keep make-out seasons longer than two minutes, he started to take baths- much to the happiness of all the house guests.

That was when Sabrina insisted on snuggling.

Puck didn't realize it was snuggling at first- Sabrina doesn't call herself the queen of sneaks for nothing- but when Sabrina didn't leave his bed after a longer-than-two-minutes make-out session he realized that what he was doing would be called snuggling in most social circles.

Of course he confronted her about it- the next morning. Even then, he knew snuggling was awesome and he couldn't waste moments of it because of a fight. Best to play ignorant until the very last minute.

The argument wasn't really much of an argument- more of a contract of sorts. "I promise I will inform you when I want to snuggle because you are too stupid to figure it out on your own," kind of stuff.

That was the same night they had their first snuggle where they both agreed on it. It was also the first night Henry burst into Puck's room finding the couple wrapped together.

"I'm so sorry!" Daphne would later cry. "I didn't mean to tell him! He's just so good at getting you to say stuff without you realizing it!"

This was when Puck found out he loved snuggling almost as much as he loved Sabrina. Okay- no almost about it.

_2 minutes left_...

Puck stared.

He couldn't help it. For the past few weeks it felt as though all he did was stare. Stare and wait.

He hated it.

In his whole life, not once had he waited for anything. When he finally proposed to Sabrina he waited a total of two days before he got tired of planning a wedding and kidnapped his fiance, taking her to the nearest chapel where they ended up getting married by Friar Lawrence.

He thought it was awesome; Sabrina... not so much.

Neither did her family.

For some reason, they all thought that getting married by the same man who married Romeo and Juliet was a bad omen.

He called them, "superstitious old fools who had fought too many giants."

A week later, he and Sabrina were driving back to their home when a deer jumped out of the bushes. Sabrina, who was at the wheel, ended up jerking it to the left to avoid the deer while forgetting to avoid the tree which was fast approaching the car.

When Puck woke up, he was in a cocoon- he'd know the feel of awesomely disgusting goo anywhere- and surrounded by concerned faces. One of which was Sabrina who looked both relieved and angry.

"It's all your fault!" were the first words out of her mouth.

"While I'm sure you slamming into a tree was my fault entirely," Puck replied, inserting an eye roll, "I really want to know-"

"If you hadn't gotten us married by that Friar Lawrence none of this would have happened!" Sabrina's face got red with anger. Her face scrunched up into an adorable pout that would have made Puck forget what they were arguing about, but the annoying throb in his chest brought him back to reality. Plus, he could never get enough of a good argument with Sabrina.

"Right. Let's go with that, because you taking responsibility for your own actions would be way to difficult."

Her mouth flopped open like a fish. "Says you, Mr. Mature!"

Never one to admit a good insult, Puck rebounded with, "Thank you for agreeing."

Almost immediately, Sabrina yelled "Stink baby!"

"Ugly excuse for a person!" retorted Puck.

"Immature maggot!"

"Frog licker!"

"Ape killer!"

"Bee grabber!"

"Nasty devil!"

"Smelly breather!"

Suddenly, Sabrina said, "Any similarity between you and a human is purely coincidental!"

"Anyone who told you to be yourself couldn't have given you worse advice!" Puck shot back.

Sabrina burst out into tears without any warning and ran at Puck, latching on with all her might.

Puck responded, whispering apologies for whatever he did and wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh, shut up!" Sabrina cried. "I thought I had lost you and your apologizing for insulting me?"

"Sorry, sorry," Puck whispered repeatedly to her.

"You're terrible." Sabrina said wiping tears from her cheeks.

"What did happen?" Puck asked, which was the wrong thing to wonder out loud because Sabrina burst out crying again.

"It was horrible! I was knocked unconscious b-b-you- you were- Oh, God! I hate these tears."

Despite the words of hate, she continued to cry.

"I was what honey?" Puck asked softly, afraid of what could make Sabrina cry.

"There was a branch and it- it was," crying harder, Sabrina lifted her hand, placing it where he body ached. Over his heart. "Here."

"What?" he croaked.

"There was so much blood and you weren't breathing," Sabrina started to speed up, taking faster with every word, "but according to your mom, it was just your immortal genes shutting down your body so it could start to heal you and-"

Puck interrupted, "Sabrina?"

"Yes?"

"Please stop talking."

"Okay."

After a few seconds, Sabrina spoke again. "I liked the insult about the responsibility thing."

"I liked the Mr. Mature part."

Then, they finally sat there in silence, just holding each other. It was the first time Puck really understood how much he loved Sabrina and how much she loved him.

"Do you think this is how they always are?" Daphne whispered in the background.

Puck smiled leaning down to kiss Sabrina's hair.

This was the day he realized, when Sabrina died, he did too. Maybe it was a good thing they got married by Friar Lawrence- their romance was going to end the same way as Romeo and Juliet's. (It would have earlier- if Sabrina hadn't remembered Puck's immortality.)

_1 minute left..._

"There's one minute left," Sabrina whispered.

"I know," Puck replied, holding Sabrina tighter.

"Are you scared?"

Puck pursed his lips. He wasn't scared, not once during this entire process had Puck gotten scared. Nervous, apprehensive, yes- he was those things. But never scared. "No. Are you?"

Silently, Sabrina shook her head. "I just thought, you might be, since, you know, how you reacted."

Now that was perfectly reasonable. Puck hadn't always had the calmest disposition about a lot of things- hard to believe.

That day was one of the worst days of Puck's life as well.

Of course, when he woke up, he wasn't in the most desirable mood. Somehow, he had gotten one of wings crushed under Sabrina's body while they had slept.

He stomped down stairs, wearing his work clothes- jeans and a t-shirt. Since he was officially a Grimm, he had to work at the family business. Even though working as a Grimm was more exciting than being an accountant, it was still work. Blah.

"How did you sleep, honey?" Sabrina asked using her sugary sweet voice.

Puck paused and stared at her. She never called him honey unless something was going on.

Knowing that if he played along he would probably get bacon and pancakes, he answered, "Not well. One of my wings got twisted."

"I'm so sorry, baby. Here sit down. I'll massage it for you." Sabrina smiled, rubbed her hands on a dish towel and walked over to Puck.

Puck couldn't move. He just stared at her. What the heck was going on? Sabrina better not be cheating on him or anything.

Sabrina smiled and rolled her eyes. "Silly!" she said and grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down into the nearest seat and putting a plate full of bacon and chocolate chip pancakes in front of him. Whatever it was she wanted from him, she sure was pulling out all the stops.

"Sabrina, you better not try- Oh, that feels good." Puck closed his eyes, feeling ultimately relaxed. Right now, Sabrina could tell him she wanted a divorce and he wouldn't care.

Slowly she rubbed his shoulders, moving lower massaging the part where his wings met his back.

"So Puck, I think-"

Puck interrupted, fearing that whatever would come out of her mouth would stop the moment. "Don't ruin it."

"Puck, this is serious."

"I know, that's why I said it."

Sabrina stopped rubbing his wings and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Puck," Sabrina said softly, "I want to have children."

Puck stiffened, imagining little people who looked like him and Sabrina running around the house, ruining everything. He imagined himself sitting in a room, reading some kind of paper, while his children screamed for his attention. He imagined Sabrina frazzled and trying to keep everything under control.

No. Kids weren't an option. Never.

"No. We are not having kids," Puck said, his voice soft but sharp.

"Puck, we've been married, what, five years? I want to have kids, I want to be a mom." Sabrina paused, as if in thought. "Maybe-"

"No! We are _not_ having kids." Puck pushed himself up, shaking off Sabrina's hands.

"Puck-"

"No. I agreed to marry you but I never asked to have little me's brought into the world."

Sabrina looked shocked. She looked surprised. She looked as if he had punched her in the face.

"I need to think," Puck whispered, walking to put on his jacket and leave the house.

"Puck, I'm going to have children. Whether it's with you... Or not."

Puck's heart stopped. "What do you mean?"

"I mean-" Sabrina took a deep breath, "- that if you don't want to have kids, I'll have to find someone who will. Puck-" Another deep breath, "- we'd have to get a divorce."

Puck closed his eyes, holding back the tears that were gathering.. He couldn't have kids, he _couldn't_.

After calming down, Puck opened the door and walked out.

He walked, and he walked, and he walked. Past the barrier- which always gave him a little zap as if confused since he was both an Ever After and a Grimm- past the next little town, and into the woods.

God, what was he supposed to do now? One of the reason's he finally proposed to Sabrina was because he was sure she would _never_ want to have kids. She had spent two years in a foster home, abandoned by her parents and forced to take care of her sister. He had done reading, _reading_ for God's sake, that said that children with her kind of past would not want to face motherhood. She was supposed to have faced the ugly side of it.

He wasn't an idiot- despite what Sabrina has said about him. He knew the reason he didn't want children. Memories of his Father haunted him every night.

_"Dad," Puck said walking into his father's office. Puck looked eleven but in human years was actually twenty._

_ "You will not address me as Dad, but as Father. It is a sign of respect and judging from the fact I am still King, I do deserve respect from my only son."_

_ "But Dad-"_

_ "Father," the King interrupted._

_ "Father," Puck replied, feeling some of his excitement dissipate. "I made something today."_

_ His father sighed and made the motion to continue._

_ "I call it," Puck paused, smiling, the excitement had started to grow again, "the Stink Bomb."_

_ Puck couldn't help but let some of his pride seep into his smile. It had taken it five weeks to master this creation. First it had exploded in his room- but with no stink, so he had to go back to the drawing room. Finally it was done, and he was showing it off._

_ "Oh dear, God," His father muttered under his breath but Puck pretended to ignore him._

_ "You see what you do is pull this little thing out and- Uh oh." The little lever that was supposed to set of the bomb had gotten pulled out someway, which meant the bomb had about thirty seconds or less before it exploded into a noxious gas._

_ His father stood up. "Puck, what's wrong?"_

_ "Nothing Dad. I- I can fix it." Desperately Puck ran over to his Father's desk and tried to find something that could work as a makeshift lever._

_ Suddenly, smoke started to come from the bomb. "What the-" the King started, getting red in the face with anger. "Get that away from my documents!"_

_ Puck found himself being thrown out of the room, his dad's hateful glare would haunt him for nights. "Dad, I swear I didn't mean to-"_

_ "Oh, just get out! Get out! Go see your mother, I don't care! Just leave!" His father slammed the door in his face. Dimly, Puck could hear the lock turning but all he was focused on was his father yelling to somebody._

_ He yelled, "I hate that child! I wish he would grow up. It's not cute, it's not clever, it's annoying and infuriating. All my documents, ruined! And for a silly prank. I'll never give him this kingdom. Never!"_

Yes. It was no secret why he didn't want kids.

As he walked along, thinking about what Sabrina had said, he realized something. The situation was fairly simple: Don't have kids and don't have Sabrina or Have kids and have Sabrina.

He definitely wanted Sabrina but he didn't want kids. Either he had to stop loving Sabrina or start loving kids. Unfortunately, only one was possible.

"Looks like I'm gonna be a dad," Puck muttered to himself, feeling his face scrunch up in disgust. He stopped walking and glared at the tree ahead of him "Now, how am I going to start liking kids?"

"Waaaaah!" Some one yelled, falling out of the trees and landing directly on his back.

"Ouch!" Puck yelled, feeling his already damaged wing bend in agony.

"Oh," a little high pitched voice said in shock. "I'm so sorry Mister! I didn't think anyone was here."

Puck rolled over onto his back and looked up into the face of a little girl. It was odd. The little girl looked like a mixture of him and Sabrina. She had gold hair and a round face like Puck but blue eyes and a nose like Sabrina. She looked, dare he say, adorable.

"Huh," Puck thought aloud.

"Huh," the girl thought back.

For a while they just stared at each other before the girl smiled and reached out her hand. "My name's Serenity which my mom says is ironic because I'm the opposite of serene. I like sugar and apes- not monkeys, they are such impostors-, and pranks. What about you?"

"Uh," Puck began still staring at the girl. What the heck was going on? "My name is Puck and I like food-"

"Wise not to discriminate," Serenity whispered to him.

"-and apes, and pranks." Serenity stared at him for a moment before breaking out into a giant grin.

"How cool is that? We like all the same things! Except for sugar, but sugar's food- right?- so we also like that too. This. Is. So. Awesome! Just wait until I tell Kye."

"Kye?" Puck asked his eyes widening.

"He's my big brother. You look a lot like him, you know."

"I think I'm in hell," Puck whispered, letting his head fall back onto the ground.

"What did you say?" Serenity asked.

"Did you hear a bell?"

Serenity smiled bigger. "Nope! I must have landed on you pretty hard if your hearing things."

Over the next few hours Serenity talked to him about everything. What she ate this morning, when she took a bath, what she ate yesterday and so on. Despite all his misgivings about kids, Serenity was pretty cool.

"My dad and my mom are really awesome. Well, my dad is- my mom is the one who makes me take showers."

"I know how that is," Puck answered, smiling at the little girl. "My wife won't even serve me food unless I take a shower everyday."

"Ouch," Serenity said, making a face. "That's harsh."

After a moment Serenity looked up at Puck and said, "You actually look almost identical to my dad, and his name is Puck too."

Puck's smile disappeared. "What?"

"Yeah, he looks like you except older. He has more wrinkles here, here and here," Serenity said, pointing to her eyes, mouth, and forehead.

A thought struck Puck. Slowly he asked, "What did you say your Mom's name was again?"

"Oh, her name is Sabrina. Why?"

Puck stood up, his eyes wide. Did he fall into an alternate reality or something?

"Puck," a female voice from the heavens called. "Puck. It's time to wake up."

His eyes popped open and instead of seeing forest, he was surrounded by walls. An annoying beeping sound was coming from his left and upon closer examination he realized it was a heart monitor.

"Puck," Sabrina cried from his right. He spun his head around and saw her standing by his bed side. "If you think fainting in the middle of nowhere is going to make me forget about having kids-"

Puck grabbed Sabrina and kissed her as hard as he could while ignoring the headache from whatever really did land on top of his head.

"Don't forget about having kids. I want them," Puck stated.

"Wha-?" Sabrina blinked, confused. "What changed?" Her eyebrows scrunched up in an adorable way.

"Just this dream I had." Puck smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

"How hard did you get hit in the head," Sabrina asked.

Puck laughed and pulled her into the hospital bed with him.

"What are you-? Puck, are you snuggling with me?"

"Yes, I am, and that's not going to stop soon. I was thinking, if we try to conceive everyday for a month and then wait, we'll probably be successful." Puck couldn't help but smiling. The idea of having a child like Serenity wouldn't be so bad. In addition, his subconscious even told him have a kid. "Just one thing though. If it's a boy, we name it Kye. If it's a girl, we name it Serenity."

Sabrina smiled with him. "But won't Serenity be ironic. I mean, she will be your daughter," Sabrina teased.

"Indeed it will." Puck leaned in for another kiss.

It was the first time Puck realized he didn't have to be like his father. He was the Trickster King, not the Fairy King, and one was way better for raising children than the other. He'd make sure of it.

"Oh, look who's awake!" Daphne cried, running in and jumping between Puck and Sabrina.

This was the day where Puck learned to love kids as much as Sabrina did. Even though, his wing was completely smashed, Sabrina threatened to divorce him, and he was knocked out by some unknown object, that day wasn't that bad. Not bad at all.

_0 minutes left..._

_Riiiiiing!_ The fat little baker man went

"The timer's off," Sabrina whispered. "That means I should go check the pregnancy test."

"Yes," Puck agreed. "It does." But Sabrina made no effort to leave his lap.

"I'm nervous," Sabrina mummered.

Puck softened. "Hey," he said. "No matter what that tests reads, I will always be positive. I'm in it for the long haul. Plus, what's the worse that could happen? We need to try another month, which is no hardship on me."

Sabrina smiled and gracefully got off his lap. Slowly, she walked into the bathroom. A gasp was heard and Sabrina galloped out of the room. She stopped in front of him, a smile spreading across her face.

"It's positive," Puck stated, a similar smile spreading across his face.

Sabrina nodded enthusiastically. Puck guffawed while he rose from the couch, grabbing Sabrina and raising her up. While squealing, Sabrina wrapped her arms around Puck's neck and covered Puck's face with kisses.

"Hey guys," Daphne said, opening the door to their bedroom but freezing when she saw what she had walked in on. "Oh, uh, am I interrupting anything?"

Sabrina let go of Puck and ran over to Daphne while screaming, "I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant," over and over.

_Right now,_ Puck thought, _I'm the happiest I have been in my whole life, but it won't be the happiest I'll ever be._

Another slow grin spread across his face as he stared at Sabrina's belly. In two months their might be a little bump there. A bump with their child.

Ignoring his manly pride, he walked to Sabrina, wrapped his arms around her (while kicking Daphne out), and slammed the door shut.

Ignoring Sabrina's protests, he smiled and said, "It's just the three of us now." He dropped Sabrina on the bed and crawled up to her stomach where he buried his face.

This was the day he learned that not only did he love snuggling with Sabrina but he also loved snuggling with his future child.


	4. A Choice Best Left Unspoken

A Choice Best Left Unspoken

Peter Pan sat in his hammock, rocking back and forth with utmost grace. In his hands he was balancing a knife pausing every so often to toss it up in the air and then catching it. _Nothing exciting ever happens anymore,_ Peter thought humphing in disappointment. With a parting toss of his knife, he glanced at the Lost Boys who were playing in the seas of Never-Never land. Even though he knew it was wrong, Peter hoped Captain Hook's ship would appear on the sea causing mass panic within his platoons.

What happened instead was better then anything Captain Hook could have dreamed up.

A fairy flew straight towards Peter, catching him entirely by surprise. Peter chuckled and held the small person in his hand. "What can I help you with?" Peter asked, a smug grin lifting his cheeks. Even among the fairies, he was irresistible. Of course, this fairy swooned before realizing her mission for the Trickster King. Frantically she waved her arms shouting at the handsome man. However, she could tell he did not understand a single thing she was saying. With an annoyed sigh, she took out a small note and handed it to Peter.

While Peter looked at it, the small fairy flew up and away, flying back to wherever she called home. Peter looked at the small piece of paper that had to have been folded at least twenty times. He carefully undid every fold, surprised to see some symbols on it. Blushing, Peter called over George, the newest member. Peter was fairly certain he knew how to read and wouldn't question why Peter couldn't read. He handed the paper to George and with his most authoritative voice commanded him to read out loud.

"Dear Peter," George began, his voice shaky underneath the pressure. "This is Robin Goodfellow, or Puck as I am most widely known." Peter grinned, imagining the cherub face that was Puck. It had been a while since Peter had last seen Puck since they had left each other on the worst terms. However, Peter was glad to hear from him- a person who was much like himself. He remembered how angry he could get Puck with a simple well-timed prank or a maneuver that made Puck look stupid.

George carried on, "As infuriating as it is to say, I need your help. Please meet me in Manhattan, New York at the Hans Christian Anderson statue. Further Instructions will await you there. If you do not come in a week, I will invite someone else." Peter closed his eyes, pranks flashing on his eyelids like movies. Although a small part of him was extremely suspicious, a larger part of him knew this was a once in a lifetime meeting. Not only did Puck practically beg for the most humiliating prank to be played on him, he asked for help as well. That would make the prank about ten times worse.

With a grin, Peter winked at George, "I guess I'm going to New York."

The flight to New York was a long one, however not much longer than flying to London. Still, Peter ached and wanted nothing more than a hot bath. Despite the pain, Peter wanted to get to Puck as soon as possible. His prank was so amazing, the thought made him vibrate in excitement. Although Peter knew showing up the day after he got the letter would make Puck suspicious, he needed to complete the prank soon, otherwise some unsuspecting soul would have a really bad day.

Ignoring the odd looks, Peter finally made it to the statue and collapsed onto the bench nearby. Just when his eyes started to close an old man sat down next to him. Peter's eyes jumped open, inspecting the man in case Puck was in disguise; however, the man sitting next to him was not an illusion and actually _old._ Peter's lip curled in disgust- aging, the worst disease that had ever hit the Earth, claiming thousands of victims per day. The humans walked around, believing it was normal to have this sickness. The worst part was that the sickest people looked horrifying.

"How are you?" the old man asked him, mistaking Peter's glances for interest rather than fear.

Peter shrugged, his mouth clamped tight, and angled himself away from the geezer. Rather than forgetting Peter, the old man continued to talk.

"Now, exactly how old are you?" the man questioned, his bloodshot eyes probing Peter's face.

Trying to put as much space between him and the man- in case aging was infectious- Peter answered, "Eleven," even though he was actually over two hundred years old.

"Ah," replied the man, finally taking his eyes of Peter. "I remember when I was eleven. I never wanted to grow up." A small smile fell on the man's face, as though he remembered happier times. Peter wasn't surprised, who could possibly be happy looking like _that?_

However, never growing up was something Peter was very familiar with. "So why did you grow up?"

The man looked over at Peter again, his blue eyes holding a hint of mockery in them. "You remind me of myself." Part of Peter knew that might be a compliment but the thought of being like an old person made him vomit a little. The man turned towards the statue and seemed deep in thought. While Peter argued with himself- should he ask his question again and perhaps restart a conversation or ignore the man and wait for Puck to arrive in silence?- the man sighed and made the decision for Peter. "Everyone has to grow up eventually. Although being eleven in great, it's also safe. It's hard to get hurt over love if you never grow old enough to experience it."

And with that, Peter was officially upset. What he experienced over Wendy, although at least one hundred years ago, was real and scary. Sure, he may have been "young" compared to this elderly man, but he knew about the pain and misery. "I know the hurt love can have on someone," Peter spat out, "_and_ I'm eleven. You don't have to be old to know that."

The man laughed, _laughed_, at what Peter said. "How long did you know her?" the man asked, a hint of malice beneath his words.

Sitting up straighter, Peter narrowed his eyes, "A month."

With an eye roll, the man exclaimed sarcastically, "A month! Oh, how deeply you must have fallen for her! So tell me Lover Boy, why did you let her leave if you were so in love."

Who did this man think he was? "For your information, I tried to make her stay, but she wouldn't listen. _She_ choose her family over me, _she did,_ not the other way around."

"You knew her for a _month,_" the old man said ferociously. "If you really loved her, you would have followed. You would have kept in contact, visited her, because when you truly, honest-to-god love someone, it physically hurts when they leave. When they do, you can't stop thinking about them, wishing they were with you. At night, you ache, begging that they could be beside you. You'd do anything to have them there, even if it meant they hated you. As long as you got to see their face everyday you'd be happy. That's true love, not some silly puppy dog romance with a girl you barely know. You have no right to call that love- that's barely even friendship!"

Peter couldn't take it anymore- screw Puck and his prank. Jumping from the bench, he hissed, "You don't know me so don't pretend you do! I'm nothing like you!"

"Don't you get it, Peter?" the man whispered angrily, setting his bony elbows on his knees. "I do know you."

Peter stopped breathing, starring at the face in front of him. How did he know his name? Then, it clicked. "Puck?" Peter questioned quietly. Desperately, he looked for any similarity between the man in front of him and Puck. Now that he stopped to actually look, the man had the same whimsical eyes and smirk that Puck did. Closing his eyes, Peter asked, "What happened to you?"

Puck forced a smile. "I fell in love."

Peter collapsed next to Puck again, an overwhelming sense of loss creeping up inside. "Why did you invite me here then? To gloat? Because from where I'm sitting, it doesn't look that awesome."

Although Puck laughed, there was no humor in it. "I don't suppose it does," Puck agreed. "But I'd do it all over again." The two, one young and one old, sat in silence, processing. "I have kids you know," Puck blurted, turning to look at Peter. Shocked, Peter raised an eyebrow, prodding Puck to continue. If he had a point to make, Puck better make it soon. Peter didn't know how many more surprises he could take.

"Three, a daughter and two sons." Puck took out his wallet, and handed four pictures to Peter. Reaching across, Puck pointed to an aged photo, at least fifty years old. "That was when they were young. I must have been forty years old then." Again his eyes glassed over, lost in the past. "That was my wife, Sabrina." A pretty enough blonde, Peter thought, with mischievous eyes and a smile that glowed. "And that is Hannah, Dylan, and Spencer."

Looking through the photos, Peter felt himself grow immensely tired. It was like the world got turned upside down, then sucked into an alternate universe. Puck, the one person Peter thought himself most like, had grown up. When Wendy left, Peter told himself Puck wouldn't follow her, so he shouldn't either. What would Peter have done if he had know Puck would not only grow up, but have _children? _

"I still don't get it," Peter confided. "You seem to be living the 'perfect' life. Where do I come in?"

Puck looked at the photos, gently rubbing his thumb over Sabrina's face. "About six months ago, Sabrina was diagnosed with Ovarian Cancer. According to the doctors, we caught it in the late stages. They offered her experimental drugs, but she didn't want to deal with the side effects because, and I quote, 'I don't trust those damn doctors.' She quickly died from there." Peter waited, sensing that Puck wanted something more than a person to discuss feelings with. If he did, Puck sure could've picked somebody better.

After putting the pictures away, Puck sat up again. "She made me promise, that I wouldn't kill myself after she left. Something about how if there is a heaven, she wanted me there-," both males rolled their eyes, remembering all the terrible things they've done, "-so I should just wait until something kills me." Puck turned to Peter, his eyes grave and his mouth tight. "I want you to be that something."

All Peter could do was stare. Sure, he hated Puck at times, but at other times, he loved Puck like the brother he never really wanted. "I-I can't," Peter chocked out.

Puck looked at him with big eyes, murmuring, "Please, Peter. I have no one else to turn to. You know I wouldn't ask if there was any other way." Peter wavered, trying to ignore the imploring look Puck was sending him. Desperately he bit his lip, hoping the pain would wipe the fog in his mind away. Sensing his weakness, Puck slipped a small knife into Peters hands.

Frozen, Peter could do nothing but stare at the cold weapon. Intricate runes were carved into the blade, powerful enough to kill an immortal. The reality of what Puck was asking him to do finally set in. Rather than tears, Peter felt a calm disassociation. The man in front of him was not Puck, the hand holding the knife wasn't his, and the face he saw starting back at him from the blade was another eleven year old boy. Just when he was about to set the knife down and walk away, Peter remembered Wendy.

What if he had gone with her?

What if they'd fallen in love?

What if she'd died in front of him and there was nothing he could do?

Numbly, Peter remembered a quote of Tennyson he heard when he explored London, looking for his shadow. " 'Tis better to have loved and lost, Than never to have loved at all." At the time, the words were empty, but now he got it.

A deep sadness descended upon him as he mourned what he never had. Before, he felt mighty over Puck, looking down on him for his age. Now, those wrinkles were like battle scars, showing the world he had lived and loved, that he had gained and lost. They were something to be admired rather than feared. For once, the humans had gotten it right: Age wasn't a sickness, it was a rite of passage. A rite, Peter thought bitterly, that he hadn't gotten to experience yet.

Starring at the knife, he remembered the quote until it became a mantra. Puck sat patiently by, pleading with his eyes. Coming to a decision, Peter looked up, meeting sad eyes.

"I'll do it."

The unusual pair left the park, the prank Peter prepared forgotten.


End file.
